1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dispenser for automatically making payment of a predetermined number of pre-packed paper sheets, such as bank notes, postage stamps, cards etc., and more particularly the object thereof is to provide a bank note dispenser which is simple and compact in construction and inexpensive to be adapted for prevalent uses.
2. Prior Art
In the conventional bank note dispenser, the bank notes stacked in order are sucked one at a time by means of vacuum to be conveyed to a discharge port. The bank notes are subject to various inspections in the course of conveyance and those which have no abnormality are paid from the dispenser. However, the conventional bank note dispenser has a disadvantage in that the dispensing device and the conveying device assembled in the system are considerably complicated to result in redundant increase in dimensions of the entire dispenser system.
The conventional bank note dispenser has an additional disadvantage in that upon payment of used bank notes having creases or rimples they tend to be jammed frequently in the course of conveyance and the bank notes thus jammed cannot be removed smoothly since the construction of the dispenser system is complicated.
Moreover, the conventional dispenser is too intricate and expensive to be used for wide applications.
For the reasons described above, the conventional bank note dispensers have been installed only at extremely limited places, for example in the banks and large stations. It is inconvenient for the customers to go out of their shopping way to go to such limited places in order to draw cashes from their deposits in case where it becomes necessary to pay in cash.